Tears of Rage, Part 1
by AuroraPatil
Summary: Cho goes into denial after Cedric's death and takes up drugs, Harry is shocked at his girlfriend's attempted suicide. Ron and Hermione know that if Cho goes, Harry will go too. Rated PG-13 for drugs and attempted suicide.


Tears of Rage  
  
Hi everyone, this is my first attempt at a fan fic so please don't flame me. I really don't like the whole Cho/Harry thing but hey- I couldn't leave him single!  
  
Disclaimer: I don own 'em  
  
Cho approached Harry in tears. Her face glistened in the sharp sunlight and her eyes seemed strangely out of focus as though she were gazing at something far away in the horizon. Her hands were shaking violently though she had them clamped tightly into fists. Her periwinkle robes were stained with crimson blood from escapades hours before. Her chapped lips were parted slightly, exposing her pearly white teeth which moved to form the words "Help me".  
"Oh my god, Cho, who happened?!" Harry yelled, grasping her shoulders firmly.  
She handed him a razor blade, splattered in her blood.  
~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*  
  
I tried to stop her Hermione thought again. Cho had come too close his time, to close to death. Hermione knew that if Cho went, so did Harry. When Cedric died, Cho went into denial. Denial is a dark thing, Hermione knew, because you replay every moment in your head, you blame yourself, and you tell yourself it's not true. But it is, and they're gone and not even magic can wake the dead. Hermione rested her head against the cool glass of the mirror, broken in Cho's rage. Hermione's hazelnut eyes, filled with tears, were reflected a thousand times in the broken glass.   
"Hermione?"   
She looked up to find Ron standing uncertainly in the doorway.  
"S-she was on drugs, Ron, I-it wasn't her fault"  
In the abandoned Ravenclaw Dormitory the two teenagers embraced in fear of what might come to pass  
~*~* ~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~*  
  
Harry was stunned. Why did Cho do this to herself....to him? Didn't she know that he loved her? Didn't she know he cared? He lay awake in bed, fingering the blade, silent tears cascading down his cheeks, his emerald eyes livid.   
  
Got out of bed alone...  
The morning rain clouds up my window,  
and I can't see at all.  
And here I am...  
Someday it'll all be great...  
I put you picture on my wall...  
It reminds me...that it's not so bad...not so bad...  
  
Harry replayed the words from a song he had heard somewhere long ago. He wished he had someone to hold, someone to tell him that everything was going to be great, everything would be ok, but Cho was currently possibly dyeing, for reasons unknown to him, and then of course, he thought, it could be because of him. Making a silent decision, he slipped on the invisibility cloak and swept off without a backward glance.  
Her body was rigid and lifeless, her skin a milky white from loss of blood. He longed for her to open her pure blue eyes so that he could know that she was alright. Harry felt as if his heart had been ripped out, watching her in silence, wishing life into her, praying that she would make it through this time. He took her hand in his. Her hands were clammy and wet as though she had been sweating.  
"Cho promise me that you'll be alright, you have so much to live for, a family, quiddich, your friends, me, and yourself. Cho, live for yourself, for all the wonderful things that you can accomplish. Please, Cho, live."   
In the eerie Hospital Wing, illuminated only by the moonlight that streamed through the window onto Cho's limp body, Harry began to sing to her.  
  
Someday, it'll all be great...  
hang your picture on my wall....  
It reminds me...that it's not so bad...not so bad.  
  
~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*  
  
So....? End of Chapter 1. The song "Thank you" belongs to Diddo, not me. Cho *might* survive. ::Grins evily:: Please folks, R/R but no flames, this is my first attempt!  
/~Aurora~\  



End file.
